Get that bleeped Ferris wheel out of here
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: "Lovino  Lovino, come in here " He could hear Spain calling from the other room, but he just could not bring himself to even become curious as to what the other man wanted...


For: Firekat Archer

* * *

><p>"Lovino~ Lovino, come in here~" He could hear Spain calling from the other room, but he just could not bring himself to even become curious as to what the other man wanted so instead he planted his ass on the couch and waited for the other guy to drag him in there himself.<p>

"LOVINO~" He yelled for Lovino again. The man should have learned that he wasn't a dog by now and would not come if called as so.

Just then Spain walked into the room looking thoroughly displeased. He put his hands upon his hips and made some sort of pouty face. Really, he was supposed to be a man.

"Lovinoooo! I've been calling your name for an hour now... I have something really, really cool to show you!" He jumped up and smiled happily.

"Fuck you, bastard." Spain ran across the room and grabbed Lovino's hand. He pulled him off of the couch quickly and dragged him into the living room to show him whatever the hell he had wanted to show him in the first place.

"It's a... A god damned fucking mini Ferris wheel in our damned living room!" He yelled. What normal person wouldn't yell at a time like this? There was a Ferris wheel taller than him in their living room!

"Yeah! Don't you like it! I'm going to have the kids ride on it for free! Isn't that nice?" Major, major face palm. Like super major face palm.

"Wonderful, but did you have to put the fucking thing in the damn living room?" He watched as Spain twiddled his thumbs with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well, I _was_ going to put it outside, but we don't have any plug ins and this thing requires them 'cause it has a cord. That and the living room has the highest ceiling. It'd be impossible to give rides in the bedroom."

"Stupid! That's when you don't buy the damned thing!" He yelled. Spain was being especially annoying today. First, he was treating Lovino like a dog now he expected him to just go along with this crazy idea of putting a fucking Ferris wheel in their living room. They have guests in there!

"B-but the little girl said she had never been on a Ferris wheel so I figured..." Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. What makes you think her mom will even let her in your house? Pedophile!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest to show his displeasure.

"I am not! It was perfectly legal in Japan and you were being so cute. I couldn't help myself!" Spain yelled back in his defense and Lovino could not help but blush when he remembered exactly what had happened that night under the stars.

"Rapist!" He yelled and ran off into the bedroom with Spain hot on his trail.

"It's not rape if you like it~" He called right after him.

Lovino landed himself on the bed with his head hidden under his arms so he didn't have to look at Spain.

"Shut up. Pervert." He mumbled and blushed. Spain didn't have to bring up that night. Lovino had no clue what the hell came over him. First he was crying about everyone wanting his brother instead of him then he and Spain were... They were having sex on the beach... Not he drink. He would have been happier if it actually was the drink.

"Now, don't be like that. You were so cute. The way you screamed my name when I took you. I know you enjoyed it." He blushed even brighter hidden under his arms when he recalled exactly what Spain did to him on that night. Exactly where his hands touched him. Exactly where he kept pressing his lips.

"Nnn..." He made a little noise remembering what had happened that night all those years ago.

"See, Lovino, you remember." Spain was on the bed and laying next to Lovino.

"N-not like I want to, Bastard..." Spain wound his arms around his lithe form.

"Well, you don't have. I'll show you what I did right here right now." His eyes widened as Spain said the words and flipped him over on his back.

"Eh?" Spain leaned down and kissed him upon his lips. A soft, gentle kiss nothing like the kiss Lovino actually wanted. He wanted fire. He wanted passion. He wanted Spain to show him exactly why he was called the country of passion over and over again. Or he could just want these teenage hormones, that never seemed to go away, taken care of.

They broke apart only after a second and looked each other in the eyes.

"Want to?" At first he didn't understand, but then it hit him like a rock.

"Wha? I-... But we haven't... Okay." Despite the other ramblings the okay made it's way through and Spain kissed him again. He kissed him like he had never been kissed before with all the fire and passion he could ask for.

"Hnng!" His cry was muffled beneath the other's mouth.

Spain ran a tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance and he could not stop himself in time and complied with exactly what the man wanted.

Spain explored every inch of Lovino's mouth like he had never been in there before. He was everywhere. His tongue wrestling with Lovino's own in a fight for dominance which Lovino lost unfortunately.

When the need for oxygen arose they broke apart and looked at each other with half lidded eyes to make sure the other wanted exactly what was about to be done. Neither Spain nor Lovino saw any resistance and kissed again.

"S-Spain, s-stop kissing f-for a minute." He said out of breath as Spain started to kiss down his neck.

"Why?" He questioned and started up again sucking on a patch of skin just below his Lovino's ear.

"Because... I wanna do something for you..." He blushed. He could not believe he was actually saying those words, but he knew Spain liked his brother better and his brother was always doing things for anybody so he figured imitation would work wonders.

"By all means.~ Don't let me stop you." Spain sat up and Lovino along with him. He hesitated for a second, but figured if he had already asked he wasn't going to chicken out. He was Italian and they were known to be wonderful lovers and damn it! He was going to prove that he was better than his stupid brother who was in love with a potato eating bastard!

He kissed Spain's neck down to his chest he continued until he stopped just above Spain's pants. He could not believe he was about to do this.

Lovino kissed the pants and unbuttoned them. He unzipped the pair of pants with his teeth while he pulled down the underwear with his hands. Spain's manhood stood up at attention and Lovino just looked at it for a minute.

He gave it a timid lick at first and decided that this wouldn't be so bad if he only did it for a few seconds. Just to get it nice and slick.

Lovino took the head of the member into his mouth and gave a light suck earning a small gasp. He started to take more into his mouth trying to pleasure the man with his tongue at the same time as not trying to gag when he got the whole thing inside.

He moved his head backwards until he only had the tip in his mouth and then forwards again taking all of it in his mouth adding a little suction.

"Nnn... L-Lovino, stop. Now." He did as he was told and stopped taking his mouth away from the salty thing.

"H-how about we continue? Hm?" He nodded. If he was compliant then Spain might want to do it again instead of thinking about his brother all the time.

"Okay..." He mumbled quietly and Spain had him on his back again. He made quick work of undressing the man laying beneath him and in a few seconds Lovino was as naked as he had been at birth. Probably. He didn't really remember it.

Spain started to kiss his chest moving over to a nipple he gave a small kiss to it before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He did that while playing with the other one with his fingers earning him small mewls and soft moans.

He stopped for a minute and Lovino saw him looking at his own hard on.

"Ah." He opened his mouth and gestured for Spain's fingers. The man just looked at him like he was on some sort of drugs.

If he waited for Spain to catch on it might have taken all night instead he took the other's fingers and placed them into his mouth. He coated them with saliva and opened his mouth again to let them out.

Spain took his fingers out and trailed them down to Lovino's entrance.

"You sure about this?" He asked and Lovino nodded waiting for the pain of the first finger. He kept waiting. Nothing. He cracked open his eye and shut it just as quickly when he felt Spain's tongue at his entrance.

"S-stop! It's dirty!" He cried out and gave a small moan. It felt good.

Spain pulled away only after a moment and placed a finger inside of Lovino.

His face tensed up in pain, but he got over it quickly as the finger started to wiggle around finding a spot that felt amazing inside of him.

"AH! There!" He moaned and Spain added another finger further stretching him. He kept pressing his fingers against Lovino's prostate again and again earning him delicious moans and screams of his name.

"Spain... Please... I can't take it anymore. I want you inside of me." He said in a gentle voice with pleading eyes and Spain nodded taking out his fingers and replaced them with something larger.

Lovino closed his eyes in pain as he pushed his member all the way inside of him. He didn't even realise he was crying until Spain wiped away the tears on his cheek.

"Move." He whispered and the man moved. It hurt at first, but then it slowly started to feel good and soon Lovino was moving along with the man. His hips moving to meet the other's.

"AH! OH GAWD! THERE! AGAIN!" He cried out as Spain hit his special spot.

"Gotcha." After that Spain didn't miss and Lovino couldn't help but to scream out Spain's name over and over and over again as he was pleasured beyond belief.

"I'm gonna!" He cried out as he came and Spain along with him. They lay there for a minute before he pulled out and laid beside Lovino.

"Spain..." He said breathlessly looking at the man beside him.

"Hm?"

"That Ferris wheel better be gone by the time I wake up." He mumbled and turned over to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hope everyone enjoyed. You didn't oh well. I don't need to know about it. Seriously, no flames. Hopefully I get some good reviews though. I thoroughly enjoy good reviews. They make my day. I need to update my other stories. And I need to write a story for another chick. I wish I had five computers and ten hands with fiver heads. I'd look like a freak, but I'd get things done!


End file.
